Supernatural: 2110
by Teri whittlinger
Summary: In 2010, Castiel returns to help Dean's granddaughters discover who is trying to open the rift to the empty to resurrect Lucifer. The only problem is he is developing feelings no angel has buisness having and the longer he stays on Earth the harder they are resist.


Supernatural: 2110

Chapter 1. Here we go again.

Generally people don't believe in ghosts, ghouls, and goblins, and we typically don't mind it that way either. The less the ordinary people know, the better. We are known as Hunters. We hunt the paranormal, supernatural, and sometimes even the mythical. There aren't many of us left, and very few of us elite hunters, the ones who have it in their blood, the legacy's. My name is Samantha Winchester and my sister, in the passenger seat snoring away, is Deana.

We have been on the road for hours and I could feel myself loosing the battle with my eyelids to stay open. I glanced at my GPS, geez it's well past midnight, I felt like I had been driving for a week straight. The sign I just passed told me we were only a couple miles out from the border between Oregon and Idaho. My sister and I are investigating a case in Oregon and have been driving straight through from Billings, Montana. It was time to find a hotel and sack out for a few hours.

"Dee, wake up," I pushed against my sisters arm "Come on, I'm exhausted. I need you to help me stay awake."

"Sammy, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She stretched out and yawned wide. "I could have taken over driving." She sat up in her seat and looked out the window. The moon lit up the road a head of us.

"I've got to find a motel and sack out" I yawned wide while I spoke, I'd be surprised if she even understood me.

"Why don't you pull over and I can drive into Portland, save us some money."

"Yeah, sure..." I pulled over as far as I could and stretched in the seat. Deana opened her door and I heard her boots hit the gravel.

I pulled the latch to the drivers door and pushed it open, the old Impala door groaned with disapproval. It was one of the last relics of the old world still on the road. Luckily my father taught us how to manufacture our own replacement parts. My grandfather had to start making his own parts shortly before a werewolf killed him in late 2035.

My fathers uncle Sam would tell us stories of the two of them traveling around the states from coast to coast. How they saved the world three or four times. How God is a dick and so are most of the Angels, except a very few, Casteil being one of them. He had helped grandpa in 2008, dragged his stupid ass out of hell. He had pretty much become part of the family, helping grandpa Dean and my great Uncle Sam fix the world.

Castiel had become less of a permanent figure after 2020. No one would really go into much details about it, they would just say things had to be how they had to be. But I would hear my grandpa pray to him sometimes, don't know if he ever got an answer though. At grandpas funeral a lot of people said they thought they some him there, but who knows. Sometimes I would hear dad pray to him also and one time I thought he may have showed up to our house, but I was 6, what did I know? But in the end, everyone said he had gone back to heaven, and us Winchesters was just a memory of his days slumming it with humans.

The other angel that was considered part of the family was Jack. Well he was half angel and half human. And his story was even weirder. Great Uncle Sam, or uncle Sam which is what we called him, would talk about how he and grandpa and Castiel raised him and even pissed off God for protecting him. He would come around and check on uncle Sam every once and a while and I even meet him a couple times but after uncle Sam died, he kind of disappeared too.

As much as it would be cool to have an angel help us sometimes, us Winchesters were fine on our own. Things had kind of calmed down after 2020. Demons pretty much stayed in hell and angels kind of went back to what ever it was that they did. All that was really left was the monsters, and that was fine with us. There was enough of those things to keep hunters busy for generations.

About a month ago, however, we started to get reports of demons ransacking old hunter liars, like they were looking for something. High demons that were put into the empty years ago were suddenly back, resurrected from the dead. Monster behaving strangely. Some packs were even putting up demon warding around them. All of these signs had put a giant black hole in the pit of my stomach.

I climbed in the passenger side as Deana got behind the wheel and started changing the channels on the radio. I closed the door and settled in the seat leaning against my arm. I closed my eyes and felt the old car lurch forward and heard the gravel scatter from under the tires as she peeled out and back on to the road.

"Hey Dee," I glanced over at her, "Take an easy on the old mans car will yeah?"

"You're such a grouch, just like dad and grandpa." I felt the car slow to a more reasonable speed. I closed my eyes and settled down into the seat again. I could hear my sister singing 'Eye of the Tiger' as I drifted off to sleep.

"Sam, we're here." I opened my eyes and saw us sitting in front of a motel 6. "Lets get in side and put on our uniforms and start talking to some locals."

Deana opened the car door and stepped out closing it behind her. I took out my phone and glanced at the time. It wasn't even 6 am. I shoved my phone back in the inside pocket of my leather jacket and pushed open the door. I meet her at the back of the car, she already had the trunk open.

"Can we have breakfast first Dee?" We grabbed our duffels and I closed the trunk. I followed Deana in the room and kicked the door closed with my foot. "It's not even 6 am yet." I dropped my duffel next to one of the queen size beds and fell on my back and closed my eyes.

I heard Deana gasp and felt her butt land on the bed beside me. I jumped up and saw a man with short dishevelled dark brown hair, good looking, and in a nice suit and trench coat. I looked into his deep blue eyes, his inexpressive face. There was an odd familiarity about him.

"You must leave here, it is not safe." He said.

"Excuse me?" Was this guy, who just broke into our room... without opening a door. What the hell?

"Castiel?" Deana asked. She always caught on quicker then I did.

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD...!" Deana said loudly with a huge smile on her face.

"Deana Mary Winchester!" I yelled. I cant believe she just said that, in front of an angel!

"It is quite alright Samantha." Castiel said in his monotone voice.

"Why are you here, exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"Because it is dangerous and you should not be here."

"News flash mister wizard, our job is dangerous all the time, we are hunters. And the last I heard it was your kind that isn't supposed to be here." I wasn't going to let some angel tell us what we should and shouldn't do. After all the Winchesters got along fine without him for like a hundred years.

I realize that Samantha but what is happening here, you are not prepared or ready for."

"Really? and why should you care, you up and disappeared long ago. You stopped caring about this family back before grandpa and uncle Sammy died."

"Samantha stop!" Deana had reached up and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I felt her trying to tug me back on the bed.

I shrugged of her grip and turned slightly so I could see her. "Why is he showing himself to us now? What makes us so special? I remember hearing grandpa call to him, I remember dad asking for his help. Where was he then?"

I didn't give either of them time to respond, the questions were rhetorical anyway. I turned and faced him. "Where were you when my-" I paused briefly and motioned to my self hitting my chest with my finger then swung my arm out wide to include Deana. "our dad, died in a vampire nest trying to rid this world of evil, where were you then?"

"I'm sorry," I assumed he held out his hands in front of him to keep me at a distance, or maybe he was afraid I would hurt him? "Samantha, I'm sorry. I had to stay in heaven and help get things back together. After everything that had happened, before your dad was even born, it had to be corrected."

"Yeah... well, I was 17 Cass, and Deana was 12. We could have used a live father."

"The choices your father made were his own. It was not my place to interfere." Cass looked straight through me.

Grandpa was right, Angels are dicks! I crossed my arms and sat back down on the bed next to Deana. I turned my gaze towards the window, I couldn't even look at him. He was making my insides all weird. Probably some unknown angel mojo.

"Forgive me Cass, but if your not supposed to interfere and our choices are our own, why are you here?" Deana asked.

Oh this should be good. Cant wait to hear the excuse he drags out of his feathery butt. I turn and look at him a slight smirk on my face. Mister righteous was about to be handed his ass by my sister.

"Because someone is messing with the order of things." Cass grabbed one of the chairs by the small table in the room and sat down. If I didn't know any better I would almost say he looked tired. I uncrossed my arms and rested my hands in my lap.

"What do you mean?" Deana probed further.

"Someone or something has figured out a way to resurrect things that should have stayed dead." He leaned down resting his forearms on his legs. "Someone has resurrected something very powerful."

Deana stood up and walked over to him, "Like, Lucifer powerful?" Deana sat down in the other small wooden chair next to him.

"I hope not. But something similar to him." He shifted and turned towards Deana. "I am concerned that it may come after you girls."

"Why would it come after us? What makes us so damn special?" I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed grabbing my duffle as I did.

"I honestly don't know. But for the last 113 years I have come to realize anything that can go bad usually does -" He held out his hand in the direction of Deana and then me. "and your family seems to be in the epicentre when it does."

"Well guess what beautiful?" I slammed the bag hard on my bed. "We have a job to do here and I'm not going to let some unknown evil thing or feather brained angel scare us off." I unzipped the bag and pulled out the demon blade and turned towards the angel.

"You do realize that demon blades wont kill me, right?" he stood and turned to meet me head on.

I held the knife up and twisted it in my hand then looked at Cass, "This isn't for you, you silly feathered beast." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Feathered beast?" Cass looked at Deana. She just waved her hand nonchalantly and made a smirk with her mouth. Cass took it in stride and looked back at me.

"This will kill any demon. Its in grandpa's journal. We got this, trust me." I dropped the knife on the bed next to my duffle.

"Well that knife wont kill any demon, and I'm not sure it is even a demon. Look, I am not leaving you two here by your selves. I'm coming with you if you wont leave." Cass said seriously.

"We don't ne-ed your assistance." I grabbed my 'FBI' clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "You can go back to your pearly gates and harp music." I closed the door and began changing.

"Pearly gates and harp music?" I heard Cass ask through the door. I assumed he had meant the question for Deana.

"Of course we will be more then happy to have you with us, Cass." Deana said. I assumed she didn't answer his question because she had already made a hand gestor that meant I was crazy like she always did when she felt I had overstepped my place or said something stupid.

"Fine, Just don't get in the way." I said as I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I took out my Glock 19 or otherwise known as your standard police weapon from my duffle and stuck it in the gun holster under my suit jacket. Deana had slipped inside the bathroom and was now emerging in her 'FBI' clothes. She holstered her gun and we both grabbed our badges. I walked to the door and turned the handle.

"Keep your head down and do as I say; I don't need to be saving your ass either." I walked out the door and heard Deana apologize for me as the hotel door closed behind them.

We all loaded in the car, I sat in the drivers seat, Deana in the passenger, and Cass in the back. I pulled out of the parking slot and screeched towards the local police station. I looked in the rear-view mirror at the angel that had sworn to protect our family so many years ago. At least I think he swore, I don't really know. Anyway, there was something about him, something that caused my insides to shiver and my belly feel like a hundred butterflies where flapping around in there, or maybe..., it was just hunger!

We pulled into the police station parking lot and Deana opened up her door. I twisted in the seat and looked at Cass. "You stay here. We are just going to ask some questions."

"If I'm here, I cant protect you."

"We are in a police station Cass, we will be fine." I smiled and shifted my body towards the door pulling the latch. "Besides you don't have any fake ID's and I cant tell them your my civilian ride along. The FBI doesn't even have a civilian ride along program." I opened the door and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

Deana was waiting on the stairs and when I looked back towards the car, Cass was gone. I swivelled my head around the parking lot but didn't see him there either. Seriously! Mister 'I'm here to protect you, cant let you go alone' just took off the first chance he got?

"He can't be that worried." I looked to Deana and smirked.

"Actually, I am." A disembodied voice came from my left. "Your grandfather called it my invisibility mode."

I was about to say something but Deana giggled and distracted me. "Come on Sam, let it go." She grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me up the stairs and through the double doors after her. I assumed Cass was behind us. We walked up to the window and flashed our badges.

"Hi, we're agents Alexander and Smith from the FBI and would like to look at the case file for the triple homicide that took place in the industrial district?" Deana slipped her badge back in her inside suit pocket. I did the same.

"Why are you guys here? It's a little out of your jurisdiction don't you think?" The pudgy man behind the counter asked through a thick silver-grey moustache.

"We think the crime scene has a lot of similarity's to 2 other crime scenes in Ohio and Nebraska" I said.

"Serial Killer huh?" He turned and walked around the desk and opened a door off to the side. "I'll take you to detective Benski, he can help you better then I can. The lead detective is out right now working the case."

"Thank you." Deana said flashing her smile. She was really an attractive young lady, long brown hair that hung in waves around her shoulders. Bright blue eyes and thick heart shaped lips that spread into a wide smile with matching heart shaped face, she was about 5'7 and had legs that wouldn't quit. I was the opposite, straight blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, ordinary lips and complexion, and 5'3. Deana had gotten all the good looks.

The desk sergeant took us to detective Benski desk and introduced us. We shook hands and the older gentleman left and went back up front. Benski ruffled through some manila folders on his desk and then held out one for us to look at. "I don't know how much this will help you, we really have no leads on this bastard but if you want to go look at the file you can use the conference room over there." He pointed to a small room with a table and some chairs.

"Ya, sure. Thanks." Deana smiled at the detective and walked over to the little room. I sat next to her at the table as we opened the folder. The pictures were brutal. Three young girls between the ages of 13 and 15 lay naked on three different sigils that looked like they had been drawn there with blood. They had been positioned in a way that it was an obvious sacrifice. Runes had been carved in there skin.

"This is not good." Deana and I heard Cass's voice from behind us.

"Whisper Cass, you're not supposed to be here remember?" I turned towards the voice and spoke sternly under my breath.

"I know what this is, we have to go now!" And then suddenly we were in the car.

"You cant zap us out of the police station Cass, what were you thinking." I yelled as I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"You can yell at me later Sam, we must go now." I'm guessing he told me sternly but it is really hard to detect voice and tone changes when it comes to angels.

I sighed and backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. "I'm starving, and since I didn't get breakfast we are getting lunch." I didn't hear any arguments from either of them so assumed they agreed, not that I cared if they didn't, I was hungry. I turned into the nearest place I could see and we all shuffled out and went inside. I picked a table way in the back corner where no one could hear us talk. It didn't take long for the waitress to spot us though and walk over with menus.

She smiled sweetly and handed each of us a menu. "I'll be back to take your order shortly." I didn't miss the look she threw Cass, but he seemed oblivious anyway.

"Would you care to clue us in on what is going on Cass?" I asked placing my arms on the table and turning my head to look at him. He had placed himself between Deana and me and was facing towards the door, I assumed that way he could see who came in. I haven't been around angels much, in fact never, but this seemed like a protection position one would take if they were concerned about their well being and the well being of those around them.

"Someone or something opened a portal to the empty." Cass looked at me, his blue eyes fixed on mine. "There are other, more dangerous things in the empty then demons."

"Like what?" I stared into his eyes, daring him to come up with something scarier then demons. But then I found my gaze drifted to his lips, then his chest. I cleared my throat and looked away, resting my elbow on the table and playing with my hair nervously.

"Like my kind!" I looked at him and saw how serious he was. "The fallen angels, the ones that fought with Lucifer."

"Like 'THE' Lucifer?" Deana asked, her voice was strained.

"Yes."

His attention went towards the door, I shifted my body afraid that something unnatural had come in. But it was just the waitress. She was walking in our direction over emphasising the swaying of her hips. Obviously trying to get Cass's attention. I glanced back and noticed he was looking away at the TV against the far wall.

She reached our table, tablet and pin in hand, "What can I get for you today?"

I looked up at the smiling red lips, she had just put on lipstick and saw her looking towards Castiel, trying everything in her bag of tricks to get his attention. He had turned her direction but was just looking at her with a blank expression on his face. I cleared my throat and when she still couldn't peel her eyes away from our angelic companion, I coughed loudly, the waitress finely turned and looked at me, "Yes I would like a bacon cheeseburger with the bottomless steak fries and a beer."

"And you miss?" She turned towards Deana.

"The garden burger and fries and a coke please." Deana reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and began googling something, or perhaps checking her one of her many social media platforms.

"And you handsome?" she smiled big and bright batting her eyes and swaying gently.

"No thank you." Cass gave her a half smile then turned and looked back towards the TV.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"He is too old for you," I stared her down. She looked away and rushed off down the isle.

"Sam, that was rude." Deana said under her breath.

"So," I mumbled. "he is."

"She is correct Deana, I have been around since the creation." Cass turned towards her, one of his eyebrows lifted and his lip curled up in a half smile. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, stretching out my legs under the table. I hate angels. I turned my head and looked towards the door.

"I need to get you two out of here as soon as you are done eating. I have to get you some place safe then go back to heaven and figure out who is opening the portal to the empty."

"Look Cass, you can go do what ever you need to do. We will stay here and see what we can find out. Then we can meet up later and talk about it." I turned towards him once again.

The waitress came back over and sat our plates down in front of us then quickly left. Good, she got the message. I squirted some ketchup all over my fries then picked up my burger and took a giant bite. I felt the sauce squeeze between the bun and the meat and land at the corner of my mouth. I wiped away the sauce with the back of my hand and grabbed my beer putting the bottle to my lips and took a drink. That is when I noticed Deana and Cass looking at me.

"What?" I mumbled through a full mouth.

Deana just looked at me with her mouth open and her garden burger suspended halfway between her plate and her face. Cass's head was tilted slightly and looked at me curiously. "I think your father named you guys backwards."

I sighed heavily, "Shut up Cass." I took another bite of my juicy bacon cheeseburger and a swig from my beer.

"She is grumpy like grandpa too." Deana tone was serious, then she took a bite of her rabbit food.

"I see this." Cass turned back towards the TV. I continued eating and ordered another beer.

"If you are insistent on staying and working this case, I think we should go there next." I saw Cass nod towards the TV. I turned and looked at the 64 inch screen. An abandoned warehouse was in the back ground as a woman in a blue suit holding a microphone was speaking. The volume was down but words were scrolling across the bottom. From what I could read 2 young girls were found dead last night in what the authorities were saying was a Satan worshipper in town doing ritual sacrifices.

"For once you and I are on the same page." I chugged the rest of my beer and popped the last bite of my cheeseburger in my mouth. "Come on, lets go." I stood, grabbed my coat off the back of the chair, grabbed a fry and took off towards the door. I hoped that they were getting up and following me, I didn't look behind me to check, just walked.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of the warehouse and we all piled out of the car. Cass went invisible. Deana and I walked up to an officer and flashed our badges. "There all in there." He lifted the 'police do not cross' tape and we duct under it and walked up to the door of the warehouse and went inside. The two bodies were laying on the ground. There were sigils around but it wasn't like the last place. These looked like they were to ward off demons.

Deana wondered off to look at the victims more closely. I watched her lift the sheet of the first victim. The back of her hand went under her nose as she tried to prevent the stench of rotting meat from entering. "Sam..."

I walked over to where Deana was and leaned over her shoulder, the girls neck was torn open. "Vampire?"

"I'm pretty sure..." Deana confirmed.

"The other one as well." We heard the disembodied whisper between us.

"Cass..." We both said together.

"We need to get him a badge." Deana said.

We stood up and looked around the building. The sigils were defiantly to ward off demons. They were everywhere, unfortunately most of them were drawn incorrectly. The nest had gone to all that trouble and non of it even functioned.

"But why would vampires need to ward off demons?" I asked.

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Cass Whispered again.

I looked over at Deana and she was trying not to laugh. I my self was mildly amused by Cass's statement. "Lets go." Deana turned and brushed her pants off then started walking towards the door. I followed close behind.

We thanked the officers and got in the car. "You're getting a sense of humour Cass. That line about the million dollar question was funny." I said as I backed out of the driveway and drove towards the motel.

"Thank you, I think." Cass said.

We drove to the motel and went inside. I dropped my weapon on the bed and started getting undressed when I remembered Castiel was in the room. I turned around and noticed he had adverted his eyes. So I continued to just change, putting on my street clothes. Deana had gone into the bathroom to do the same thing.

"Well, we will go back at night fall and kill some vampires." I laid down on the bed my head totally missing the pillow. "Wake me up when night comes."

We pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the car. I went to the back of the old Impala and opened up the trunk. Deana shortly joined me. We started packing our weapons for Vampires, It isn't like the books though, they can walk in the daylight they just need a lot of sun screen, they are not afraid of crosses, and the only sure fire way to make sure one is dead, is to chop off its head and burn the body. We grabbed our favourite machete's, I went to hand one to Cass but he held up his angle blade and raised his eyebrows at me. I tossed it back in the trunk and closed it, we all headed towards the warehouse.

We opened the door and quietly snuck in. In the back of the warehouse we could see about a half a dozen vamps standing in the corner drinking and partying. I looked at Deana and motioned with my hand to move forward and flank them in the back. I had no idea what Cass was doing but I figured he was in invisible mode.

It didn't take long for the first vamp to spot us but we were in position, Deana cut off his head with one swing as it rolled and landed at me feet. After that I took out two. But things got really weird when black smoke started rising from one of them.

"They're Demons." I yelled. Cass showed up out of no where and began killing demon vamps with his angel blade. A static sound rose from them as orange light glowed under the skin and flickered out.

"Can demons possess monsters?" I asked Cass.

"No!" Then he disappeared. He left us.

"Really Cass," I looked up towards the sky.

"Just forget it" Deana said as she went around the corner her blade in hand. I followed her ready for anything.

When we turned the corner there was a half a dozen of demon vamps, this was a giant nest. I held up my weapon as they all charged, fangs bearing. I sliced off the first ones head and saw Deana do the same thing out of my peripheral vision. One of them knocked me down and I fell on my back slamming my head against the concrete, my vision went blurry, I felt his full weight as he pounced on me. I was holding him back with my hand when I saw his head come off and fly beside me. I pushed his bleeding corpse off me and hopped back up on my feet shaking the cobwebs out of my head.

Deana had just kicked one off of her and then followed it up with a swing from her machete cutting off it's head. I ran to the far wall were my machete had slid and picked it up in time to stab the one that followed me, then pivoted on the balls of my feet swung the blade like a bat. "And it's out of the park!" The head flew into the air hitting the side of the metal wall.

I heard Deana giggle as she cut off the head of another one, she must of heard what I said. It hadn't taken us long to massacre the nest, but by the time we were done Deana was holding her side were one had gotten her with his nails and my head had been split open when I had fallen back on the concrete floor. My whole body ached.

"Well, we can torch the place and get rid of all the bodies that way or we can burn them individually?" I looked at Deana and smiled.

"Burn the whole thing down." Her voice was raspy as she coughed deep in her chest. "I think I broke a rib."

I took out my grandfathers zippo and flicked the wheel, a flame shot out of the top, I lit the fabric on the bottle we had filled with gas and brought with us and threw it on the ground. The warehouse burst in flames. "I think I sprained my ankle."

Deana put her arm around my waist and I tossed mine over her shoulder. We may have been broken but we got the job done. Deana helped me hobble back to the car and I climbed inside behind the wheel. I turned the key and the old engine roared to life. I put it in gear and screeched out of there, the inside of the Impala glowed orange as the warehouse burst into flames behind us.

About 40 minutes later I pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the car. I put both my hands to the back of my neck and stretched the muscles. "Are you ok?" Deana asked. I nodded. I opened my door and climbed out of the car. I was beat, I felt like I could sleep for a week. I closed the door hobbled over to our room and walked inside. I sat on the bed as Deana came in holding her side and shut the door.

We heard the fluttering first, then I saw him. Castiel stood in front of the door. I got up from the bed and hobbled over to him. I slapped him squarely in the face. "How dare you show your face here after ditching us at the warehouse?"

"I apologize for that, but you were never in any real danger." He looked down at me.

"Never in real danger? Seriously?" I flung my arm towards Deana as she sat and coughed on the bed.

"I don't understand had one of the archangels watching you." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "He was under strict orders to not intercede unless necessary."

"Yeah, that worked out Cass."

"Stop yelling at Cass," consecutive rasping noises came deep from within Deana's chest as she spoke. I moved as quickly as I could and sat beside her as she held out her hand. Small puddles of blood rested in her palm.

Cass moved like lighting and was by her side in what seemed instantaneous. He gently laid her back and touched her chest with his hand. It glowed gold and I saw Deana take a deep breath. He held out his hand and she took it then he gently lifted her back into a seating position. He turned to me.

"Let me heal you." He reached for my ankle but I stood and walked over and grabbed my coat "Just make sure she is alright." Then I walked out the door.

I was so angry I could barley see straight. Grandpa Dean told us about when Cass would just take off and sometimes during times when they really needed him and now he was doing it to us. The brisk air hit me in the face. The temperature was falling fast but I didn't care. I hobbled behind the motel and saw a river noisily flowing behind the long building. I picked up a rock and threw it in the water. I was getting so tired all I wanted to do was sleep, but I wasn't ready to face Cass in the motel room either.

I gently lowered myself to the ground trying not to put any weight on my ankle. Suddenly I felt an arm come around me on my left side, I twisted my body in the direction of the presence to find Cass kneeling beside me. "I knew you were not ok?" Our faces were inches from each other and our eyes met. He seemed generally concerned, almost painfully so.

"I'm fine," I reached up behind my head and took a breath between clinched teeth as I felt the giant knot there. That was going to be painful in the morning. I was so exhausted, my head hurt, my ankle hurt, my ego hurt. My bottom lip began to quiver and a stupid tear fell from my eye. I looked away from Cass and towards the river. I didn't want him to see me cry. I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. I brushed the tear away with the back of my hand, but more just replaced it. Damn it!

"You are not ok!" Cass put his hand against my cheek and gently guided me to look at him. The look on his face was one of concern. He gently brushed a tear from my cheek. He reached down and touched my ankle, the warmth from his right hand making the dull throbbing ache stop. Then his hand glided up my body as he leaned me back, cradling my shoulders and head in the nook of his left arm. The warm golden energy pulse radiating from his palm began to heal every ache in my body, even ones that I wasn't even aware I had. I felt more then saw his hand go behind my head, I closed my eyes as the throbbing quit there as well.

I laid there in his arms for a few seconds, just allowing the sensation of pleasure wash over me. I opened my eyes and stared straight into a pair of brilliantly blue eyes looking down at me. I could not interpret the look on Cass's face. It looked like a cross between concern and admiration.

"I am sorry Samantha, I did not know leaving in that way would have upset you so much." He was truly confused, I could see it in his eyes.

"You can't just leave us like that. We could have really used your help. Deana broke a rib and obviously it had pierced her lung. What if she would have died? Where was the arch angel you sent? You need to at least let us know when your going Cass. Just popping out like that, are you kidding me?" I know, I sounded pathetic.

"I understand, and I will speak with Gadreel and find out why he did not intercede and help Deana." He got up on the balls of his feet then I felt one of his arms go under my legs and the other around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood as I laid my head on his shoulder. "And no more 'popping out', I promise." He turned his head and I felt his lips on my forehead, the warmth that came over me was all encompassing and I instantly felt calm and sleepy.

I snuggled in more closely and felt his arms tighten around me. Suddenly I felt us lift off the ground and seconds later touch down again. I opened one eye and saw we were in front of the motel. I closed it again I was too damn tired. I felt him open the door and walk in then my body was supported by the bed as he gently laid me down.

"I'm sorry about Sam, she is so high strung sometimes." I heard Deana say.

"It is fine." I heard him move the chair, so I assumed he sat down. "She reminds me of your grandfather. It is comforting."

"Oh ok, Well, I'm exhausted..." I heard Deana pull the covers down on her bed. "I've got to get some shut eye."

"Of course," He said in his monotone voice. "Is it ok for me to leave, or would you like me to stay?"

"You don't have to ask."

"I promised your sister."

I could her the smile in Deana's voice, "You can leave Cass."

"I will not leave you unprotected, I promise." I felt the wind and knew he had left. At that point, I just let the blackness over take me and fell into a deep sleep.

I felt the sun on my face first, I rolled over on my back my eyes closed and stretched while pulling my arms above my head and stretched my legs. "Good morning sunshine." I heard Deana say. I smelt the scent of coffee coming from the small coffee pot that was furnished by the motel.

I opened my eyes and propped my self up on my elbows. "Back to Kansas?"

"Yep," I watched her put her folded suit in her duffle. "come on, get out of bed and I'll take you out to breakfast on the way out of town."

I sat up the rest of the way and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and leaned down to grab my duffle bag swinging it up on the bed. After digging in it to the bottom I grabbed my tooth brush and a set of new clothes and got up and went to the bathroom. Last night came flooding back into my mind, the monsters who were possessed by demons. Castiel being back, that one was weird on a whole different weirdness scale.

I rested my hands on the edges of the sink and looked in the mirror giving my self a hard look. Why did he follow me and agreed to not pop out on a dime? Why did my insides feel all warm and fuzzy when he was next to me? When did I become such a sap? I rinsed my mouth and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the bathroom back to my bed and duffle.

I threw on my cleanest pair of clothes and packed everything away. "All ready!" I said. Deana turned towards me and smiled.

I grabbed the zipper on my duffle and began zipping it up when the door busted open and two creeps came barging in one of them grabbed Deana around her torso pinning her arms against her side. The other one came towards me, I reached in and grabbed the demon knife that was laying on top, it would work on humans just as well as demons. I plunged it in his belly and he flickered orange light and crackled, and dropped dead right in front of me.

Deana was laying on the ground she had been knocked unconscious and her attacker was coming towards me. Then two more of them came in, a fist came from no where and firmly hit me square on the jaw, the was the last thing I remembered.

Casteil

I remembered what it was like when I first got involved with the Winchesters in 2008. I was told by the arch angels to pull Dean Winchester from the clutches of hell. We had lost many angels on that crusade but it was imperative that he be resurrected to fulfil a prophecy that was written long ago by my father. I hadn't planned on becoming so attached to these humans but as I walked among them I began to see the power of free will and how a determined individual or individuals could change the course of fate. That things didn't have to always be just one way.

Of course this did not go over very well with the angels and the demons weren't to happy either, it was their chance to rule over earth and free my brother from his cage. But there were a few of us rooting for the boys and even helping them along the way. My father himself even stepped in a few times, bringing me back a couple times after I should have died. It was only after we refused to kill Jack that the whole thing went to crap and my father pushed the reset button.

I know I shouldn't get involved again but they were my family. I had promised to let events play out how they were supposed to and not interfere as long as demons stayed in hell and angels stayed in Heaven. Of course you still had the cupids doing their thing, guardian angels doing their thing, which in turn meant you had those demons who made deals doing their thing as well. But for the most part everyone was supposed to only do their jobs and leave the humans to them selves.

I would occasionally come to Earth though to watch Dean's boy grow up, they never knew when I was there of course. Dean did a pretty good job raising John for the most part, the kid had a pretty normal childhood. Sam had gotten married too but he never had children, he often said that raising Jack was enough and helping Dean with John after Deans wife died of cancer fulfilled him.

I had watched John get married to a lovely young women and watched her give birth to both of their children, they were the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, of course I'm probably biased. I also watched their mother die in a car accident and then John only a few years later on a hunting trip. It had taken everything in me to not get involved, I even stopped watching them for a while because the urge to help them was just too great.

All that had changed about a month ago when Angels started reporting that strange things were happening on earth, Monsters behaving oddly, more demons then should be were walking around in human vessels. Strange rumours of powerful being causing havoc and messing with things he shouldn't be messing with started to surface also. I knew the girls hunted, it was in their blood and after their father had been killed in a vampire nest I was almost positive their Winchester instincts 'to rid the world of evil' would kick in.

I hung out around the bunker to see if they had come up with any theory's of what was going on. They knew something was off but because they never really experienced the chaos that there grandfather and Sam had they really couldn't grasp the severity of what was actually happening. I know you're thinking, 'you're an angel, aren't you supposed to know what is going on at all times?' but no. We have a birds eye view when it comes to watching things happen, but we can't see everything all the time.

That is when I decided to keep a closer eye on the girls. I told myself it was to just monitor the situation that was forming down on earth and watching the girls was the best way to go about it. After all they were Winchesters, it was in their blood to find trouble. But if I wanted to be honest with myself, I loved them and was concerned for their well being.

When I saw that they were heading to Portland, Oregon I scoped out the town before they got there and noticed more demons then usual walking around in human vessels. That monsters had started warding their hideouts against demon entry. Which was weird among itself because demons didn't take a monster vessel.

That is when I had decided to show my self to the girls, and that is when I saw how truly Samantha was like her grandfather. She was every bit, determined, mouthy, relentless, tough, out spoken, and emotional as Dean had ever been. Being with them was like coming home, it was like I had found a part of me that was missing, if that makes any sense.

I had left them asleep in the motel room and had one of the lesser angels kind of keep an eye out for them. I had to somehow find out who was opening the rift to the empty and why demons were possessing monsters.

"Castiel," A famine voice came from the doorway of my office. I looked up at the small angel that I had watching the girls for me. I stood up from my chair and looked at her. She didn't have to say anything, I already knew something was wrong. I immediately went to earth, to the motel were I had left the girls just hours before.

The door was leaning half in and half out of the entry way, the little table was knocked over and one of the chairs had been broken. A human body laid on the floor. I walked over to it, it had been dead for days. This could only mean that it was used as a demon vessel. The girls had been taken by demons. I went back to heaven and ordered the angels under me to search for the girls.

It only took a few seconds for them to come back and tell me they could not be found. If this was the case it meant that they were being held were angel warding had been applied. And there was only one demon I knew of that did this as a regular practice, but why would he do this? He had a pretty good thing going. Yeah, my father gave him rules after the shadow resurrected him, but Crowley going against a contract, he lived for those things.

I had to find my girls, but how? I summoned Jack and we retuned to the motel room. For this kind of search I needed a car. Dean would just ride around until he noticed an unusual amount of demons hanging outside a building. Which always seemed to work. I grabbed the demon knife off the floor and the girls stuff. The keys to their car, I found laying next to the broken door. Jack and I put their stuff in the car, got in our selves, and I headed towards the industrial district. It was just as good of a place to start as any other.

"How are we going to get in once we find them if the building they are in is warded against us?" Jack asked.

"I do not know yet." I had no idea how I was going to save them. But if there is one thing I have learned from the Winchesters is that you don't give up, there is always a way.

We drove for the next 30 min when we found what we where looking for. The warehouse that housed the three dead virgins was surrounded by demons everywhere. There was at least two dozens. Jack and I could take them easily. The question was how to get inside once we were done.

"In the old days we could just get Dean or Sam to go I and erase the sigils but they are not here and we don't have any humans that can help us." Jack turned towards me.

"I realize this. We have to figure out away to get rid of the sigils without involving humans." I got out of the car and Jack did the same.

I heard Samantha piercing scream. I ran towards the demons as they saw us and charged my hands went to their foreheads and their vessels fell to their knees, they crackled as orange white light shot from theirs eyes and mouth, within seconds they fell the rest of the way to the ground. Jack shot beams of energy from his palms and took out three at once.

Deans let out a tortures scream, and I heard Samantha scream, "Leave her alone you bastard."

Jack held out his hands and golden light appeared from his palms. The walls burst in flames. As we felt the power of the sigils diminish we ran towards the door. Samantha yelled my name and it resonated in my ears, piercing and desperate. As we entered demons rushed us from every side it only took us seconds to dispatch them. A tall man stood in front of the girls. His long dark hair flowed past his shoulders and the white suit he wore was covered in blood.

"Hello brother," His smile went from ear to ear. "long time no see."

"Beezlebub?"

I could hear Jack untying the girls. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to worry your pretty little head about it."

I dropped my angel blade and prepared to do battle. He dropped his angel blade as well and squared off for the fight. Jack was by my side and let loose the power that held within. But before it reached him he was gone. The fire was spreading everywhere.

I stowed my blade and turned towards Jack, "The girls." He ran to Deana pick her up Deana and they were gone.

I reached Samantha in seconds and lifted her in my arms, I took flight and got us out of there. Jack was healing Deana, I dropped down next to them as the warehouse burned behind us. I held my hand over Samantha's body and began healing her wounds as well. I saw her chest heave forward as she took a deep breath. We put the girls in the back of the Impala, laying them gently against the seat. I got behind the wheel and headed out of Oregon.

Beezlebub was back, he was doing something and we had no idea what. Demons possessing monsters. The rift to the empty being opened. All of this was leading to something and I had to figure out what. If Beezlebub was back did Lucifer make it through the rift as well? Beezlebub was his second in command, and if Lucifer wasn't here, I could guarantee Beezlebub was trying to bring Lucifer back?

I needed to get Deana and Samantha to a safe place. Out of Oregon and far away from Beezlebub. I had no idea why he wanted them, but I would make it my priority to find out. As soon as I got the girls somewhere safe. What I really needed was an inside man that could give me info on what was going on. Maybe Crowley? But did he support Beezlebub efforts? Was he the one who brought back my brother from the empty?

Deana

My eyes felt so heavy I could hardly open them, but I managed. I saw Jack and Cass sitting at the small table in the motel room. They were talking about some fallen angel named Beezlebub who was the second in command to Lucifer himself during the angel war against God. I wonder if he was the one who grabbed us and tortured us.

"Hey guys," I sat up, my head pounded. Casteil and Jack were at my bedside in a flash.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

I turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine, no worries." I started trying to move my body so I could lean against the head board. Cass and Jack lifted me under my arms and helped me the rest of the way.

"Is that better?" Cass asked.

"Where's Samantha?" I asked ignoring his question. She had taken the most torture, egging on the guy in the white suit so he would leave me alone.

"She is still sleeping." Cass looked off to the left. I saw Samantha laying there, they had covered her up. I could tell she was bad off. She had no open wounds but her breathing was shallow.

"Is she ok?" I looked up at him, I was worried and scared for my sister. She would die for me if she had too.

"Yes, I think so." Cass went over and sat next to her, he put his hand up to her face and laid it against her cheek. "She is running a high fever, I healed her wounds, but she won't woke up. I do not understand why this is. Her fever keeps getting higher."

"They gave us something, It was black and disgusting, it looked like tar. I don't know what it was but Sam spit it back out at the guy. He plugged her nose and made her swallow most of it."

"Demon blood." Cass reached over and put his hands on her chest and closed his eyes and bowed his head. Golden light came from his palms and engulfed her chest and began moving down her body, bathing her in its power. She glowed gold.

Suddenly Samantha took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Cass opened his eyes they were the brightest blue I had ever seen, electric blue, they glowed. Then the bright gold light faded and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He caught himself as he slipped off the bed and on to the floor. "Cass!" Jack ran to his side.

"I'm fine, just had to use a lot of energy." Cass leaned against the bed his legs folded under him.

"Cass," Samantha rolled over on her side towards the edge of the bed and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I felt you."

"We were tracking you then suddenly you disappeared." He sat up against the bed one leg bent up the other folded under him. He reached up and laid his hand on hers. "When that happened I had as many angels as I could spare, look for you. But they had warded everything you where in, we could not track you. We had to resort to finding you the old fashioned way."

"Once we found you we took out the demons outside, fortunately my energy was strong enough that it caught the walls on fire which took out the warding." Jack moved closer to me and took my hand.

"The guy who had us, he said we were important, that our bloodline was able to hold arch angels. What does that mean?" Samantha asked.

"It means something very bad." Cass looked up at Samantha who was resting her head on her arm.

"Why would they give us demon blood?" I was a little uneasy, I too was forced to drink the crap.

Jack placed his hand on my chest and I felt a warm sensation run through my body and saw a golden light coming from his palm. His eyes lit up gold, then as soon as he started it was over. He smiled at me and held my hand. I was worried someone would notice the gestor. He and I were seeing each other in secret for a while now and we had sort of became more then friends. But I knew no one could know especially the angels they would kill us both. I just wasn't sure were Casteil would stand on the issue. Would he smite us, or leave us alone?

"Demon Blood?" Samantha it was a half pissed half scared tone that floated between her lips, I turned towards her, she had rolled over on her back and was attempting to pull her self up on her elbows. Cass had managed to get up on the bed once more and was trying to help her, or maybe trying to calm her down. It was hard to tell.

"It's ok Sam, I cleared it from your blood." Cass had one of his hands on her shoulder and the other was on her forehead. "You are still running a fever. You need to calm down and rest. If it wasn't for my advancement to Seraphim, we would have had to clear it from your blood the old fashioned way, I don't think you would have survived that Sam."

"The old fashioned way?" Jack asked. "Has this happened before?"

Samantha and I were in complete silence, Cass looked worried, not just normal Cass worried either, like real worried. Jack was patiently waiting for an answer and so were we. Cass looked like he was going to a far a way place, back in time in his head, then he began to speak.

"The last time this was done, a demon tricked Sam into drinking demon blood. Dean and I had to lock him in a room and listen to him go through withdrawals for days." Cass looked down at his hands. "I think I know what they are trying to do." If I'm right, the girls are in more danger then I thought. I have to go check on some things in heaven, in our library.

Jack stood at the same time as Cass but Cass put his hand out motioning him to stay. Jack sat back down on the bed next to me. "Cass you can't just leave. What if he comes back?" I said worriedly as a squeezed Jack's hand.

"Jack is plenty powerful enough to stop any threat. Just promise me..." He turned towards Samantha, "That you will stay here and rest. Please Samantha, I cant not do my job if I'm worried about you." He paused and glanced at me, "And Deana of course." Then turned back towards my sister.

"I cant sit here and just wait for you to return or worse for that mega ass demon to find us..." She said almost yelling but not quit. She turned and put her legs over the side of the bed then tried to stand. It was only a second before she lost her strength and landed on the bed again.

"You can't even walk." Cass bent down and scooped her up and placed her further back on the bed resting her against the head board. "I will tie you to this bed if I have to." Oh, this must be angry Cass, he is kind of cute when he is angry even though it was virtually imposable to tell by his tone.

"Promise." Sam said with a half smile and even winked at him.

"Samantha!" Cass just looked at her with a 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Fine," Sam rolled her eyes and reached over grabbing the remote and turned on the TV. Cass looked at me.

"Sure." I leaned back against the headboard again and started watching the TV as well.

Jack stood up and walked over to Cass. They started talking to each other in Enochian, the thing was my sister and I were trained in Angel Language, so ease dropping was pretty easy.

"What do you think is going on Casteil?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I think they brought Lucifer back from the empty and now they are trying to find a vessel for him." I heard Sam gasp and I turned my head to look at her. She was never really good at ease dropping. She was looking at Cass and Jack. I looked up in that direction and both of them were looking at us.

"I'm not going to be some damn evil Angels vessel." Samantha stated matter of fact.

"You know what we said? You can understand Enochian?" Cass walked cautiously towards Sam.

"We both can." I said, "And we can speak it and write it."

"Uncle Sam taught us." Samantha said with a smile.

"Ok then." Cass didn't look ok with it though. He kind of looked uneasy. Don't really blame him, Enochian is used when chanting spells against or for angels. Humans with this knowledge could do a lot of damage to his kind.

"Casteil," Samantha said as she turned off the TV with the remote without even looking at it. "If we are going to work together then we can not keep secrets. Agreed?"

"Does that go for both sides Samantha?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to her. Cass stopped him with his arm and Jack stepped back next to him.

"Look guys," I broke in turning in my bed so I could face them. "We are all friends here. Cass you are one of grandpas oldest friends and until you were forced to go back to heaven-"

"I wasn't forced, it was an agreement." He broke in.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it was for the good of the world. My Grandfather and Uncle loved you and I know you cared for them so you three wouldn't have agreed to the agreement unless you thought you had to. My point is, Sam and I would never do anything that would harm you or Jack, ever. We were taught your language so we could protect ourselves from others of your kind that may not be so friendly towards us. That is all."

He looked uneasy, and turned towards Sam. Maybe he was waiting for confirmation. I think she had him confused because half the time she acted like she could care less if he was dead and the other half of the time she was angry when he wasn't around. To be honest, I would probably be nervous as he was if my sister knew things that could be my undoing.

"Cass, I would never hurt you or Jack. As much as you can get under my skin you are family. Family doesn't kill other family, or at least we don't try too. I mean if you became evil we would..."

"Samantha, stop talking." I said. I walked up to Cass. "Please tell us what you mean by 'vessel for Lucifer' and why they would want us. Don't they know we are hunters?"

"Ok," He pulled out one of the chairs by the small table and sat down. Jack did the same with the other chair and I went and sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"Your great Uncle Sam and grandfather Dean were destined to be born. It was their destiny to be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael. Lucifer's demons had tested several human children that were born within certain bloodlines. One of the tests was demon blood. The blood would give these children powers. Your Uncle Sam was the only one who passed all these tests."

"I know we have special blood, but no one ever went into why it was special." I was shocked that grandfather or Uncle Sam never told us this story before.

"So how come Grandpa didn't have to be tested with angel blood?" Samantha asked.

"Lucifer burns hotter because of who he is. It takes someone very special to carry him." Cass paused for a second and readjusted in his chair. "Sam and Dean held out for a long time. We were trying to find another way to end the threat of the apocalypse without having to give in to either angel. In the end, Sam let Lucifer in so we could get him back in the cage. And it worked. You girls share that blood, but not everyone in your family can resist the burning effect of demon blood, only some of you. I think that is what Beezlebub was doing. I think he was testing one of you to see if you would be an appropriate vessel for his master."

"Well at least we both failed, right?" I said with a smile.

"Only one of you failed." Cass turned towards Samantha. "and she almost died."

I stood and threw my arms in the air. "Oh great, so I'm going to become Lucifer's bitch." I let my arms drop, my hands resting on the bed and turned away from all of them. I didn't want them to see me cry.

"It is ok Deana." I felt Jacks arms wrapped around me. Then I felt Samantha's hand on my shoulder. I reached up and touched her hand with mine.

"I wont let it come to that." Cass's voice was powerful and determined. We all turned to look at him, Jack had stopped hugging me and was holding my hand instead. "Jack is strong enough to protect you while I'm gone. Just stay here while I go check on stuff. Please."

Cass didn't wait for an answer he turned towards the door and turned the door knob, the door squeaked open and he walked through. Sam was on his heals and followed him out. I saw the door close behind them. I turned towards Jack who was guiding me back to the bed. He sat down and gently guided me to sit down in-between his legs then he wrapped me in his arms. "I would die before I let anything happen to you." He said.

"I know." I smiled and rested my hands on his arms and laid my head back against his chest. I felt so safe when I was with him, I never wanted to leave.

Samantha

"What is it Samantha?" I saw him square up, getting ready for an argument. But honestly, I still felt like crap and didn't want to argue, that wasn't why I followed him out here.

"I need to know where you're going?" I said with my arms crossed.

"No you don't." His head tilted slightly, I'm sure he was curious where this was going.

"Yes I do," I dropped my arms and placed a hand on his chest. "And I need to know when you plan to return."

"Why?" His voice softened.

"I remember the story's my grandfather told of you. You got in over your head plenty of times and they had to find out days, sometimes weeks later that you were in trouble. And when they found you, you were always on the brink of death. I'm not going to let that happen with Deana and me."

"I appreciate your concern but I am stronger now, I have more angel mojo." He smiled at me. I knew he was just trying to elevate my concerns.

I was trying to be serious, I remembered those story's all to well. I remembered the regret in my grandfathers voice that he couldn't have been there sooner to help Cass. How it ate him up inside. That was one of the reasons Uncle Sam taught us Enochian, there were tracking and healing spells that we could use if we ever needed to. I tried to put up a tough front by just staring at him but my stupid human emotions gave me away when a single tear fell from my eye. Besides my head was pounding.

He reached forward and took me in his arms giving me hug. I would have pulled away but to be honest, I liked the way I felt in them. "I will be ok Sam, there is no need to worry."

"But I need to be sure?" I looked up at him and meet his blue eyes gazing down at me. I'm not quit sure what happened, I don't even think Cass knew either. I felt him get closer, it was like a force, an energy that could not be broken. His hand came up to my chin and gently lifted my head tilting it just a tad, Then his lips met mine.

They were soft and warm and gentle. My hand reached up behind his neck and I ran my fingers up through his hair. The arm that was behind me drew me closer as the hand that was under my chin moved to the back of my neck and cradled my head. I felt my self turn to Jello as I went weak. But his kiss only became deeper as the tip of his tongue encouraged my lips to open. Then I melted into nothing, my heart was beating like a rabbits heart in my chest. At that moment I forgot everything. Hunting, Deana, the fact I was kissing an angel, all that mattered was that moment. I closed my eyes and just allowed my self to give in.

After what seemed like eons, Cass broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his lips damp with moister and his eye lids heavy with desire but I could see beyond the desire. I could see the guilt and the regret. I pushed away from him and he softened his grip on me allowing me to move slowly away from him. I cleared my throat and looked away from the wounded angel in front of me.

In his desire to make me feel better he had gone and done something that he probably never wanted to do, probably tainted his kind or something. He kissed a human. Well I decided I was going to shrug it off like it was nothing. Put him back at ease. I moved back towards the door, resting my hand on the door knob.

"Sam." I heard the sorrow in his voice, which was odd because you never could really tell Cass's emotions through his voice.

I quickly wiped a rebel tear from my eye and turned on the fake smile before turning towards him. "It's fine Cass. I'm Fine. I'll see you when you get back. We will stay here."

He looked at me for a long second, tilted his head slightly, then he straightened his body. "I'm going to heaven to do some research. I should be back in a few hours. If however I'm not, I want you girls and Jack to head back to the bunker and stay there till I get back."

"Yeah, ok. That sounds like a plan." I smiled.

He looked at me one last time then he was gone. He disappeared, well to anyone else it would have seemed like he vanished into thin air. To me, I could fell the wind on my face from his wings when he left.

I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. I collected my self and turned the knob and walked through the door. Deana was sitting against Jack who was Sitting on the bed against the headboard. They were watching TV but had turned in my direction when they heard the door open. I closed the door and smiled at both of them.

I knew they had been seeing each other in secret for at least a few weeks. I would hear them talking in Deana's room, which I guess used to be Jack's room when he lived at the bunker about a hundred years ago. I knew Deana had snuck out a few times to meet him when she had turned 16. But that had only lasted a few months when he stopped coming around. Cass had probably told him to stay away.

They were waiting for me to say something, I smiled slightly. "Cass is going to heaven to check some things. He said if he isn't back in a couple of hours we should head back to the bunker and meet up there."

I saw Deana's eyebrows come together as she spoke, "Sammy, are you ok?"

"I'm just tired." I sat down on the bed and laid on my side turning my back away from them. I wasn't tired. I was mad at my self for allowing Cass to kiss me, I was mad for liking it, and I was mostly mad at Cass for making me feel like a mistake. I heard them whisper something to one another but I didn't care right now. I just closed my eyes and prayed the darkness would take me.

Castiel

I entered heaven and the bright hallways glowed with white light. Ariel met me in the corridor leading to the library. "What are you doing Casteil?" He asked as I entered the double glass like doors and into the large room.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." I said as I grabbed some books on demonology. After what had happened in 2019 we came to the conclusion that we needed information on certain supernatural subjects in heaven. The Men of letters had enormous amounts of information including many books on angels and how to take care of them. It had become dangerous for those books to remain on Earth. When the deal was struck in 2020 with My father, aunt Amara, Death, the Shadow, and the Winchesters, all agreed that certain amount of books would come to heaven for there safe keeping and others would only be allowed to be in the Winchesters library under the condition that we could have access to them at any time.

"I saw you." Ariel said point of fact.

I turned to him and walked up to him getting inches from his face. "Saw what exactly?" The anger I was feeling snuck up on me. I normally was the calm one, the reasonable one, now as guilt and shame took over I was upset that Ariel felt the need to spy on me. Maybe I'm having side effects from the demon blood residue I cleared from Samantha's system.

"I did not mean to offend you, brother." Ariel put his hands against my chest. "It's just the last time you got involved with the Winchesters, Father almost called an end to all creation. It took many months and a deal for all angels to stay in heaven and all demons to stay in hell in order to stop it."

I backed away and put my hand to my forehead rubbing it gently. My head hurt which was not a usual sensation for me either. "And your point?"

"I'm just concerned with you becoming entangled with them again, Father would see and realize the contract had been broken and start were he left off in 2020."

"Your concern is valid. However these are unforeseen circumstances and I'm sure father would agree that we need to step in."

"And what about when you kissed the Winchester girl?" I quickly looked back at Ariel. He was right, I should not have kissed her but I just couldn't help myself. It was like some kind of force that compelled me to kiss her. I would have thought she did some kind of spell to get control of me, however when I looked at her right before she went in the motel room she looked just as confused and regretful as I felt.

"Father left me in charge, which means he trusts my reasoning skills. The demons have left hell and opened up a rift to the empty. That is why I went back to Earth and why I will be returning." I put my hand on his shoulder. "The kiss was a mistake Ariel. It will not happen again."

"I believe you brother." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you need any assistance with your research?"

"Yes, I would love to have your help." He smiled at me and then we both turned and sat at the table and began pouring through the stacks of books.

There was no information on the rift or how it had been opened. However the lore was clear that Beezlebub had been killed by Gabriel along with many other fallen angels. This meant that he was not the one who opened the rift. Someone else had. I rested the side of my chin on my palm, this was becoming more in depth then just some high demon breaking out of hell and deciding to bust out his old master. This was planned, there were steps to this plan, and Deana Winchester was the next step to that plan. I had to get back to the girls.

I left the library and went to the thrown room and called a family meeting. Most of the Angels who had died between 2008 to 2019 were allowed to be resurrected by the shadow as part of the contract between it and my father. We had been given our wings back and a hierarchy was set up to keep heaven running smoothly. The archangels were no longer to hold high office in my father's absence. It now fell to the Seraphim. I was then upgraded and told I was to be the deciding angel in anything that had to do with the human's.

It was not a job I wanted, but after my father had explained his reasoning behind his decision I understood why it had to be me and I took on the responsibility. Now that we had a serious issue evolving on the Earth I need my second in command Hannah to take over the responsibility. Ariel had gone ahead of me and had asked the higher angels to meet me in the thrown room.

I hated sitting in the big white marble chair so I stood in front of it instead and addressed my brothers and sisters. "We have a situation growing on Earth that could not only pose a danger to our charges but to ourselves as well. It seems someone has opened the rift to the empty and resurrected Beezlebub."

The angels began looking towards one another and whispers sprang up among them. They were as worried as I was. I continued. "It seems he is looking for a vessel for Lucifer. I do not know if Lucifer has been resurrected yet or if he is waiting for a vessel, but I do know this would be an apocalyptic event if he succeeds. I am asking Michael and Gabriel to go to Earth and see if they can get any clues of whether Lucifer is back or not. I need to return to Earth and see what I can find out on my own. Hannah and Zephon is to remain here and take over for me."

There were more whispers among my kin. I knew that some would have issues with me going back to Earth during this crisis. "Please speak freely."

Gadreel stepped forward, "Casteil, I understand your need to go back to Earth. Back to the Winchesters, but do you not think it would be better to stay here and make sure things were running smoothly."

"Say what you mean brother." I knew what he was thinking, I wanted him to state it in the open, he probably wasn't the only one.

"The last time you got involved with any Winchesters the world was on the verge of destruction twice, and creation of everything was risked twice more. Not to mention Heaven was almost shut down for good." Gadreel looked nervous when he brought up that last example, considering he helped Metatron take over heaven.

"You your self were the cause of that one Gadreel." Hannah spoke.

"Enough!" I had to put a stop to this, this right here was exactly the reason we had turned against each other all those years ago. The following silence was deafening.

"Gadreel, there were powers involved in those circumstances that you are unaware of and that I am." Like for example our father playing all of us so he could have better entertainment value. But they didn't need to know that.

"This is what is happening, regardless of what you think about it. The only angels allowed on Earth at this time is the two archangels I'm sending to look for signs of Lucifer, the Cherub, and the Guardian angels."

I turned towards Hannah and Zephon, "If you have any issues call me, I will return when I can."

They both nodded and I turned and walked back down the corridor and through the portal to Earth. It only took a few seconds for me to get back to the motel. Dean's old Impala was gone which meant I had been gone longer then two hours and Samantha had done what I requested and they had gone back to the bunker. So I went there instead.

Do to the new warding I found my self waiting outside. I knew that it wouldn't take them long to get back maybe three or four more hours. It is hard to keep human time in heaven being that we don't have clocks there. So the time was estimated.

"Hello Casteil." A very familiar British voice came from the woods in front of me. Within seconds a figure in a dark suit with a red tie, a well kept beard and moustache appeared from the dark forest.

"Why are you here?" I stood ready for battle, dropping my angel blade to my hand.

"Easy feather brain," he held up his hands to show me he had no weapons. At least that is why assumed he held up his hands.

"Again, why are you here Crowley?" I looked at him sternly.

"I guess I could ask the same of you." He put his hands down and smiled. "I thought only the angels that had work to do on Earth were allowed down here. From my understanding you were given a high enough promotion that you would never need to return."

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I have business here." I relaxed my grip on my angel blade a little.

"Anything to do with Beezlebub?" I brought up my hand and backed him against a tree with my energy force and with the other hand I brought up my blade.

"Did you open the rift you little cockroach?" I growled.

"NO!" His eyes were filled with fear. "He showed up in hell one day and told me to get ready for the rightful leader to return to his thrown."

I stowed my blade and released him. He straightened up his tie and smoothed out his suit jacket. "At first I thought he was talking about himself, but do to the little boost in power your father gave me when he brought me back I was able to over power him. I had him in one of my cells but there were demons in my ranks that helped him escape. The majority are still loyal to me but when I heard you were back I thought I better see what's up before more trouble appears."

"How many demons have left hell?" This was not what I wanted to hear.

"A couple of hundred, to follow him." He walked closer to me but was still cautious. "They believe that he can bring Lucifer back."

Just then headlights came down the road. The black 1967 Chevy Impala had pulled up to us and I heard Crowley take a sharp breath. "It can't be!" He exclaimed.

"It isn't." I walked up to the car and saw Deana get out of the passenger side, demon blade in hand. Then Jack and Samantha got out Jack, ready for a fight.

"Is that Crowley, Castiel?" He asked

"Yes, he is here to help." I looked at Deana who lowered her weapon and then stepped towards Samantha. "We can not enter with the warding."

"How do I fix that." She looked up at me with those eyes and that familiar tug that I first experienced at the motel came rushing back. Perhaps Gadreel was correct. Maybe I shouldn't be here. "Cass?"

"I need you to write my Sigil on the door so I can enter." I placed my two fingers on her forehead and placed the image of my sigil in her mind with the Enochian words she need to say.

"What about Jack and him?" she pointed towards Crowley.

"He can enter with you but he won't have any power, and Jack's sigil is already up." Which was curious being that he wasn't supposed to come back after Sam had died.

I watched Samantha cut the palm of her hand and walk up to the door and begin to draw the sigil with her finger while speaking Enochian. I moved and stood in front of her so Crowley could not see what she was writing. I didn't need him to have my sigil.

"How is that fair that you all get to enter with your powers, but mine are to remain mute?" Crowley complained.

Deana walked by him smiling. "You don't have to come." She stepped next to Sam and Jack walked over by my side.

"There is something familiar about these two Cass," Crowley smirked. "Winchesters?"

"Yes." I turned and looked back towards the girls. My sigil had glowed red then disappeared from all eyes but angelic ones.

Samantha opened the door, "Kay Cass," I walked up to her and took her hand, she looked down at it as I turned it over and brushed my other hand over the cut healing her hand. She looked up at me her hand resting in mine then she slowly pulled it from my grasp, "Bring your friend." Then she walked through the door.

"He is not my friend."

Deana

I followed Samantha though the door and felt Jack's presence behind me. I knew he was keeping the demon behind him and away from me. I heard Cass shut the door behind him. Our boots made loud banging sounds on the rod Iron stairs. This was a defence against ghosts entering our home. We all reached the bottom of the stairs and Samantha walked towards the kitchen, Crowley walked towards the bar and poured himself a drink and Cass and Jack sat down at the table.

Sam came back with four beers handing each of us one and sitting down across from Cass, she leaned back in her chair and raised her legs and rested them on the table crossing them at the ankles. I saw Cass smile then take a drink from his beer. Jack took a drink and looked at the bottle weirdly then set it back down. I sat next to Jack. Crowley came over and stood at the end of the table sipping on his whiskey.

"Take a seat." Samantha uncrossed her ankles and removing her foot from the table, kicked the chair out towards Crowley then brought it back up to the table crossing her ankles again. Cass almost choked on his beer that time. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him with concern.

"You alright?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes. Your sister just brings back memories."

"Yeah, of Dean." Crowley growled and sat down in the chair.

I saw Sam look towards Cass and wink, when I looked in Cass's direction, he was looking away but smiling like a Cheshire cat and trying to hide it with the top of his beer bottle while pretending to take a drink.

"So it has became obvious to me that you're Winchesters, I'm hoping your fathers gave you first names." Crowley smiled.

"I'm Samantha and that is Deana. Our father was John." Sam took her feet off the table and placed them both on the floor as the chair landed with a loud clap, then leaned both elbows on the table slamming her beer on the table. "Our grandfather was Dean Winchester."

"I think your dad named you guys backwards." Crowley looked at Samantha and said in a serious voice.

I heard Cass stifle a laugh and Jack looked away, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Samantha demanded.

That's all it took, I began laughing and Cass laughed which was weird for Mr. Stoic and I saw Crowley crack a half smile. Jack was giggling along with me. Samantha just huffed and sat back in her chair placing her feet on the table again and crossing her ankles.

Stifling a giggle I turned towards Cass, "Did you find anything out about what is going on?"

"Unfortunately not that much." Cass turned towards Crowley "Who has the power to open up the portal to the empty?"

"I have no idea. I guess my mother could if she was still alive." Crowley took a drink from his glass then stood and walked back to the bar to pour more of the intoxicating concoction.

"The archangels had Killed Beezlebub back during the angel wars." Cass looked at Crowley who had turned to look at him as well. "Someone opened the rift to the empty and brought him back. I don't think it could have been just anyone."

"I remember reading something about a rift being opened to bring back Lucifer but it was stopped." I reached down and opened my duffle bag bringing out my tablet.

"What is that?" Cass pointed to my tablet.

"Deana uploaded great grandpa's journal to the tablet so the original book could stay here and be safe." Samantha brought down her feet from the table again and placed them on the floor.

"I remember that day." Jack said. "It wasn't a good day." He looked sad.

I pushed the power button and the tablet came to life. I had referenced the material and used tabs so I could just click the tab and bring up the material. "It says here that a human named Nick had tortured a prophet for a spell that would open the rift and Jack had stopped him before it could be completed."

Jack looked down at his beer and turned it in his hand. Cass turned and looked at him. "That was the day Mary Winchester died."

"Yes, that was the day I killed her." Jack's eyes met mine. The look of regret and guilt was behind his blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Samantha looked at Jack.

"You have to understand there were other things happening at that time. Jack had burnt off his soul defeating an archangel from a different timeline that had come here to dominate us." Cass looked towards Sam. His voice was soft and soothing. "It wasn't his fault."

"Look, what ever happened a 100 years ago is in the past. There were things that were really messed up during that time Sam. Even grandpa Dean told us that it was a big Game that Chuck was playing. It would be stupid of us to hold people accountable for what they did 100 years ago."

She nodded, but I could tell she would have to work through her feelings of anger. She finished her beer and walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She walked back and sat back down turning her glass in her hand.

"Are you ok Samantha?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she looked up at him and smiled. I could tell it was fake though. "So what does this mean? We have some Satan worshipping human opening up portals to the empty?"

"Well, " Crowley chimed in. "In order for a human to have that kind of power they would have to be a witch and while there are such things as natural witches that don't need demon intervention, almost all of them have sold their souls to have that kind of knowledge."

"Which means what Crowley?" Cass asked.

"Which means... I just need to ask around and find out which demon has cut a deal lately" He tipped back his glass and drank the rest of his drink.

"Ok," Cass stood up from the table and walked over to Crowley and handed him a phone. I picked up a phone for Jack and I but I`ll give you this one so you can get a hold of us."

Crowley took the phone and looked at it, then shrugged his shoulders and placed it in his pocket. "I'm assuming this is my cue to exit?"

"Yes!" Cass stood there and stared at him.

"Nice to meet you ladies," He smiled. "until we meet again." Then he walked up the stairs and out the door. We heard the door open and close.

I saw Samantha shiver and then down the rest of her drink. "I really wish we didn't have to work with the king of hell."

"Your grandfather and Sam said the same thing. But he is the lesser of two evils, if you put him next to Lucifer." Cass said

"I'm going to bed, my head hurts." Sam stood and started walking back towards the bedroom hall. Pausing by Jack and squeezing his shoulder slightly. I'm assuming it was her way of letting him know it was ok, she forgave him about Great grandma. "Cass, we kept your room how you left it. Unfortunately Jack, Deana took over your room, she can get you another though."

"Sam, may I walk with you?" Cass asked as he stood up from the table.

She waved her hand for him to follow. It only took a few seconds for them to disappear around the corner. I stood and walked up to Jack, he had stood to face me while I was headed in his direction. He looked like a wounded animal waiting for its execution. I stood inches from him and lifted my hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what-" he began to speak.

"It's forgiven." I leaned in and touched his lips with mine. They were warm and soft. At first he didn't respond but as I wrapped my hand around his neck and pressed my body closer to his, his lips parted and he kissed me back.

His hands came around my back and he pulled me closer to him as our kiss drew more passionate. He moaned as my breath quickened. We broke our kiss and looked at one another, I took his hand and led him to my room.

Samantha

I felt Cass behind me. I knew he wanted to talk to me about the kiss, but frankly I wasn't in the mood to listen to him right now either. I also knew he wasn't going to give up until I acknowledged him. He followed me to his room. Angels didn't sleep but Cass had a room that he could relax in and watch TV while us humans did. I opened his door and stood to the side. He entered through the doorway and looked around.

"It's exactly how I remember it." The look of child like wonder on his face melted what ever resolve I had to just go to bed.

"Grandpa refused to let anyone touch it." I stepped in side and sat at the desk that was against the wall. "I would catch him in here talking to you sometimes. I thought you were invisible and I just couldn't see you."

He looked over at me and smiled. Then turned back to the room and thumbed through some papers on the shelves next to a tall dresser. Obviously they held no clothes, grandpa always described him as wearing a suit and a trench coat. The only thing that changed about his description was whether or not he wore a tie that day.

"How come you always wear a suite and trench coat, Cass? How come you don't change clothes?"

He looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged as he glanced in my direction. "I never thought about it. This is what my vessel had been wearing when I came to Earth."

Wow, hundred year old clothes and they still looked brand new. I would have to get his launderer's name. Probably something like 'your earthy clothes are our heavenly business.' I giggled out loud.

"You are laughing at me." I looked up to find a concerned angel looking at me.

"No, I was laughing at something in my head." I nervously reached up and moved my hair from my face. Then looked around the room awkwardly.

Cass sat on the side of the bed and looked at the nightstand. He reached over and picked up a picture of him, uncle Sam and grandpa Dean leaning on the hood of the Impala. He touched the picture with reverence.

"Grandpa would do the same thing, sit there and hold that picture while he talked to you. Sometimes I wondered if you were even listening to his prayers."

"I was listening, I just couldn't answer."

I looked at him more closely then, really studied him. He had loved my grandfather and uncle. I got up from the wooden chair and walked over to him kneeling in front of him. He looked down at me, our eyes meeting. I could see the tears running from them. I lifted my hand and brushed some of them away. "They loved you too, Cass. You have and always will be our family"

"Thank you, Sam." He wiped away the other tears with the palm of his hands. "I'm sorry for kissing you at the motel. I don't know what came over me. I take full responsibility. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

All I could do was stare at him. Feel uncomfortable, what did that even mean? Now I understood grandpa when he said Cass could drive you crazy sometimes.

"I didn't feel uncomfortable Cass," I looked down at the floor, it seemed the safest location for my eyes "I feel ashamed for putting you in such a position you felt you needed to comfort me by kissing me."

He didn't say anything and after a few seconds of silence I looked up, my eyes meet his as he looked down on me. Then he closed his eyes and pulled me to him and held me close, my head resting on his chest. I don't know how long we were like that but I felt his lips kiss the top of my head and my headache went away. Then he gently pushed me away.

"Goodnight Sam."

I got up and walked towards the door grabbing the knob as I left, pulling the door with me. "Goodnight Cass." Then I closed it.

Chapter 2 : And he is revealed.


End file.
